This application claims the priority of German Application No. 100 26 126.4, filed May 26, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a device as well as a method for securing a motor vehicle in emergency situations. In particular, the invention relates to an emergency locking system and method for closing power windows and power sunroofs in motor vehicles.
Today, motor vehicles are frequently equipped with power window opening systems, which open and close the windows of a motor vehicle by actuating a switch. In using such a vehicle, situations may occur in which the persons inside the vehicle must protect themselves against attacks from outside the vehicle by closing and locking the motor vehicle quickly. This may be necessary, for example, during brief stops at traffic lights and in slow-moving or stopped traffic since such situations oftentimes are used for attacks on motor vehicles and for stealing valuables located inside motor vehicles.
So-called xe2x80x9clock-unlock switchesxe2x80x9d are known for locking doors in such situations. With such a switch, a centrally controlled door lock can be triggered so that the vehicle doors as well as possibly the interlocking device for the trunk are locked. Since in such a situation the locking of the windows as well as of the sunroof may also become necessary, so-called emergency locking functions are well known for power windows and power sunroofs. However, the problem with these familiar emergency locking functions is that the obstruction safety interlock, which is generally provided on power windows and power sunroofs, is disabled when the emergency locking function is actuated.
On systems known so far, the obstruction safety interlock for windows and sunroofs is active in automatic mode (touch-control operation) as well as upon actuation in a first locking position (manual) and during the comfort-locking mode via e.g. a remote control. This means that in the case of an obstruction the window pane automatically reverses downward, either partially or completely. When the locking button is permanently pressed in a second locking position or against a mechanical stop, the emergency locking function (panic mode) is activated and the obstruction safety interlock is disabled. This way the passengers have the possibility to perform an emergency locking process of the windows and of the sunroof without the obstruction safety interlock by manually actuating the operating switches. This causes in particular the danger of injuries due to body parts being squeezed in between. Due to the design of the operating switches with two locking positions in each direction (open and close manually or by touch control), the window pane is often closed by over-pressing and holding the switch unconsciously. Usually, the passengers are not aware that in such situations the obstruction safety interlock is inactive, i.e. the emergency function is active. This creates dangerous situations for passengers and passerbys.
A familiar emergency locking system is disclosed, for example, in European Patent document EP-A-856 629. In accordance with this document, an operating field with four switches is provided in an area accessible to the driver, with this field being connected with an obstruction safety interlock device for the windows in all doors. By actuating the emergency switch, all windows can be jointly brought into the closed and locked position while circumventing or disengaging the obstruction safety interlock device. Thus, this device as well has the above-mentioned disadvantages.
The present invention is based on the task of creating an improved emergency locking system and method for closing and locking windows and sunroofs on a motor vehicle. In particular, the invention is intended to avoid the disadvantages and risks for people that are associated with these familiar systems.
According to the present invention, the unintentional triggering of the emergency function by over-pressing and holding down the operating switch at the stop is avoided. This feature can be realized both on vehicles where only a few of the windows are power-driven and on vehicles where all windows, including the sunroof, can be actuated automatically. Generally, the operating areas for the windows are located in vehicles in a switching block in the driver""s door, with additional switches in the appropriate doors of the windows that are intended to be opened as well as in the vicinity of the sunroof. The invented emergency locking system and method preferably has such a design that an effective obstruction safety interlock feature is available on all power windows and power sunroofs.
The invention is based on the basic idea that the obstruction safety interlock can be operated both in the standard state for a normal locking process and in a modified state for an emergency locking process. This drastically reduces the risk of injuries to passengers located in the vehicle. Even in the absence of knowledge of the operating instructions and/or the operation of the actuation device, dangerous conditions can be avoided for the passengers and passerbys. Beyond that, no functional restrictions exist compared to familiar obstruction safety interlock systems, i.e. potential attackers can still be locked out. Frozen and/or jammed panes can also be released. Another advantage is that hardly any hardware modifications are required compared to familiar systems for the control device. In this way, the costs for a production environment remain nearly unchanged, while simultaneously increasing security and safety.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.